demigodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Warboss95
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Haven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Complete GAO page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rhea~ (Talk) 18:01, September 19, 2010 Im soo sorry... Zach I heard what happened.....read my comment on the other wiki its as true as Jordan...I swear Stormynight67 22:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC) hi! HEY BACK!! -hugs- XP mwehh dang homeworkkk! XP NOOOOO!!! lol Kids of the Twins of Old Rule! 02:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Well So, I've just browsed around, thinking, and I see this wiki started a while ago. Ten, eleven. days. Look, I don't wanna be a bitch again, I've don't that too much lately, but didn't you guys trust me or something? And, since you -sighs- took away my 'oldie' rank...I guess I'm still not an oldie? Even though -coughs indifferently- I WAS one of the original pple on the first wiki. Just saying. 'Cause it's the truth... Oh, and are ya gonna invite Zala here? -Chey (P.S. I am sorry about Jordan, can't wait to meet her when she comes back, and James says hello to you...) NOW why are you ignoring me? Because I say the truth? Damn it, Zach...I've only got 48 hours before Azeroth and I are going after Kraotos. I don't give a damn if you can tell what he's thinking; We're going to spy and see what the Hell he's up to. And if I die...look, I've only got a week to live anyways. Because I haven't gone through the Blood-Oath Celebration w/ Azeroth...I'm not immortal. So...I'll die in a week because of....the Portal Magic...and James will continue on w/ the Guardian buisness. But please, talk to me at least...-sigh- Before I die... -Chey oh...I' sorry...and I can't Sunday...it's my birthday and I'm having friends over...um, mortal friends. -sigh- They just don't get the demigod world...but how about Tuesday? P.S. I'm sorry 4 the inconvenience... -Chey sorry.....:( sorry, my mom's turning off the internet now, so i gotta go.......:( Veni, Vidi, Vado 04:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) kk, cya tomorrow Veni, Vidi, Vado 04:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) sup? Veni, Vidi, Vado 18:44, October 16, 2010 (UTC) i'ts cool Veni, Vidi, Vado 19:09, October 16, 2010 (UTC) truly? not really. i'm just too damn logical. i just can't bring myself to believe in something that hasn't been proven to be true, especially on the internet. sorry..... Veni, Vidi, Vado 19:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC) and it's cool that you believe, i just don't really. sure, i believe it's possible, but unless the greek gods actually talked to me facetoface, and had proof, then yeah, i'd believe. Veni, Vidi, Vado 19:56, October 16, 2010 (UTC) seriously? y ou dated thalia? on the internet or real life? Veni, Vidi, Vado 20:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) i live in winnipeg and camp is in long island.. she asked me out during a phone call and then we dated over texting for a day. i found out she lied to me and didnt quit the hunters and was dateing a bunch of other dudes at camp... i cut it off and went back to my celtic girlfriends. Creator of GAO 20:03, October 16, 2010 (UTC)